Sakura
by Kirito Shi
Summary: Vocies haunt her since his death or is he really dead? read and find out more.
1. Voices

Okay I wrote this because I was boredand it was an idea that came to mebut still tell me what you think review please.

* * *

I felt his arms around I loved a lot of things about him, like how his sent intoxicated me and how his touches made me shudder in pleasure and the lullaby he use to sing to me when I was scared or sad it always calmed me down and made me happy.

_But he's gone_

Just being around him made me feel like an angle that was made only for him but what am I to become now that he's gone I may never see him again

_You won't he's never coming back…_

These voices in my head keep telling me these thing that I don't want to hear but why do they haunt me? Did I do something wrong? Sakura moves around in her bed tossing and Turing trying to sleep but the thoughts and the voices wont let her sleep.

She starts crying again like every other night when this happens she hated her life she felt incomplete without him the guy that made her happy but she had gotten news that he died on a mission. Since then she mostly kept to herself her daily routine would be the same every day wake up, eat ,train, meet with Tsunade, go on missions.

She became stronger, faster she'd changed a lot her once vibrant green eyes where dull and almost lifeless.

"Damn it." she got up and went to her closet she took out a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top she got dressed quickly and made her way to the door. She walked around her village a while then headed to the training grounds, she sat near a cherry blossom tree to stretch before working on her fighting style.

A couple of hours had passed by while she trained she was tired but she kept going at it "_take a break, its not going to kill you" _inner Sakura said tiredly "no" was all Sakura said "_there someone else here."_

"I know"

"_What are you going to do about it?"_

"nothing if he attacks we fight back"

"_how do you know it's a he?"_

"I just know so relax" Sakura took a break and drank some of her water she looked up at the sky and saw it was a light blue "the sun is going to come out soon" she looked at her watch it was two am "what the hell it should bestill be dark"

"_something not right" _she got up slowly keeping her guard up,She walked to the middle of the field and waited.

"_what are you doing are you trying to get yourself killed!"_

"maybe"

"_you've lost it"_

"don't you mean we lost it we're the same person remember" she said in a hush voice she felt different now the person's chakra was strong very strong she didn't feel scared about but she was trembling.

_(a/n okay the words that are in italics now are the voices that haunt her)_

"_weak"_

"oh no, not again leave me alone" she trembled even more

"_you may have gotten stronger but on the inside you'll always be weak"_

"no"

Sakura heard a rustling sound near her she took out a kunai and threw it in the direction the noise came she jumped back in a fighting stance.

"_your going to die"_

So did you like it hate thought it was boring etc… tell what you think and if I should continue it.if there is something you dont understand tell me

hope you liked it R&R


	2. Kill me

I'm glad you guy's liked my story I thought people wouldn't like it butI guess it was wrong but

anyways here is the second chapter enjoy.

* * *

"_your going to die"_

"leave me alone"

"_your going to die all alone and nobody will care"_

Sakura shook her head to try to get rid of the voices but it didn't help she heard more noise but behind her this time she turned around and backed away quickly she saw a man.

She couldn't see his face, he had a feline mask on much like the ones the hunter nin's wore, he had a black shirt that showed his muscles and some black pants.

"Who are you" Sakura asked coldly, he didn't answer.

"_useless"_

The voices kept bothering her she couldn't make them go away it wasn't helping her with the situation at hand she couldn't help but think that this guy was smirking at her "answer my question" still no answer they stood there in complete silence.

He started moving forward and then he vanished "what the hell he moves fast" Sakura looked around for any signs of him nothing she concentrated to sense his chakra it took some time but when she finally detected it her eyes shot open at where he was

"oh shit" she felt a kunai pressed to her cheek and it slowly went down to her neck. Her heart beat speed up her mind went blank but the voices where still there.

"_your time is up"_

She felt a warm liquid run down her cheek she knew what it was it was blood where the kunai had been "if your going to kill me do it already" her eyes looked lifeless, dull.

The voices in her head where right she was going to die right here and nobody would know she would be another shinobi who died at the hands of an enemy "_your going to give up that easily" inner Sakura screamed._

She didn't say nothing "yes why are you giving up so easily?" the man said "so you can read minds" she moved her hands to his pushing the kunai more into her neck drawing some blood out "what's the point of me being here?" she felt tears forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall "and here I thought you would be more of a challenge Sakura." he said mockingly "how do you know my name?" she asked her voice lifeless than before.

He brought his lips to her ear "I know a lot of things about you" he kissed her ear making her body react to the simple touch " come on now don't give up now what he say if you gave up so easily" her eyes lid up "w . . . what"

"you heard me now be a good little girl and put up a challenge don't disappoint him" he moved the kunai and moved away slowly

"_he's right I hate to admit if you die now all that love and hard work to make you stronger so you can survive was not wasted he made you stronger so don't let him down."_

"Your right. . . I wont give up" she turned around and jumped back to make more distance between him and her "that's much better kunoichi" he moved his hands to his mask to revile his face.

"I….I it cant be"

* * *

sorry for the story being short I promise the next one will be longer thank you those who reviwed I hoped you enjoyed it R&R if you have some suggestions feel free to say. 


	3. Ch 3 being rewriten

hiya everyone, Okay everyone the 3rd chapter of Sakura that was up Im rewriting it so hope fully I like it the way ive rewriten it and I hope you guys do too and the mysterious character wont be know for a while and thanks to the people that liked my story and gave me ideas love ya lots.

Meli


End file.
